Eavesdropping
by Zelly Beans
Summary: Who said eavesdropping is rude and doesn't do you any good? Well, Rima-chan's rude enough already, so might as well do it. Did it do her any good? Or did it make her life worse? Don't ask me! Read and find out! Oneshot


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything~**

* * *

_Rima's P.O.V._

"Kusukusu, you idiot. You woke me up 30 minutes earlier than usual.", I scolded but then yawned hugely, ruining the "I'm mad" effect.

"Sorry, Rima-chan! You know I still have trouble reading watches like yours!", she excused. She meant the watch with the hands, not the one in numbers.

"But there's an alarm clock right on my bedside table!", I yelled.

"Sorry! Sorry, sorry, Rima-chan!", she cried.

"Fine then. I guess it's a difference to come to school early.", I told her softly, smiling.

"Arigatou, Rima-chan!"

"Good morning, Amu-chan!", I heard a familiar voice greet cheefully.

"Good morning, Nagi!", I heard Amu greet back. Oh, so it was purplehead. _What are they talking about? _I hid behind the wall that was near them so I could... Well, _eavesdrop. _

"So, Rima-chan's still not here. As usual, hmm?", he chuckled lightly. Amu laughed. I puffed my cheeks.

"Right. _As usual._", she agreed. _Dammit, Amu! You're supposed to be on MY side!_

"Why'd you bring her up, hmm, Nagi?", she asked mischievously. I blushed.

"H-Hey! I was just curious and...", he stuttered incoherently.

"You like her, don't you?", Amu asked him with _waaay _too much enthusiasm. _Say no, please say no._

"Maybe." I blushed darker. _Maybe. _Amu giggled.

"Maybe is always yes! Or was that no? No, wait... Oh nevermind that! Nagi likes Rima~", she singsonged.

"Tone it down, Amu-chan! People might hear you!" _You have NO idea who your problem is._

"Oh, right. Okay, are you gonna tell her soon?" I could just imagine her jumping up and down.

"I don't know. I'm too scared."

"_Scared? SCARED? _You _willingly_ fight off X-Egg energy to protect her, and_ now_ you're _scared?_" **(A/N: Referring to Episode 60something of Doki!)**, Amu screeched. Sheesh, she's taking this _waaaay _too seriously.

"Well, that was different!"

"How?"

"I don't know, you tell me!" I heard Amu sigh.

"What if she likes you back?" _Do I?_

"I'd rather not take the risk." Then he sighed.

"C'mon Nagi~ Cheer up, get courage from wherever you weird Fujisakis get it, walk up to her with your chest out and chin up and proudly tell her how you feel!", I can imagine Amu doing a demonstration and bumping into Ikuto. Then you'd hear her screech all the way to America.

"Ikuto!" Wow, I didn't expect it to _actually happen._

"What's up, Amu?"

"Oh, nothin' much. Nagi likes Ri- No wait, why am I telling you this?"

"Beats me." I giggled. A bit too loud, or Ikuto's in a Carachange and can hear everything.

"Did I just hear someone laugh?", he asked.

"I didn't hear anything.", Nagi said- I mean _Nagihiko- _said. Oh Fudgesticks. Mmmm, Fudge sounds good right now. Then Ikuto rounded the corner to where I was. I made an motion with my hands that was _supposed _to tell hm to shut up, but since when did _he _listen?

"Hey, Amu, Purplehead. Shrimp's here!", he told them. I slapped a palm against my forehead. Then Amu and Nagi ca - _Nagihiko- _came into view, looking shocked. I twitched. _Do I LOOK like a ghost to you?_

"R-Rima-chan? H-how long have you been there?", Nagihiko (hah! No nickname!) gaped at me.

"Errr. Well..."

"She's not answering. That's girl-talk for "Been here the whole time, idiot."", Amu said. I laughed at her statement.

"I-Is that true?", he asked.

"Let's go, Amu. Don't wanna ruin their privacy now. Right?", Ikuto suggested.

"LET ME DOWN YOU FILTHY CAT!"

"HEY! I BATHE!"

"THAT WAS NOT MY POI- Oh nevermind." Then they were off. Now just me and Nagi.

Hiko.

_Nagihiko. _Gah. He was looking at me like he was expecting an answer. Oh right!

"It's true.", I admitted. He blushed.

"I-If you want to kick me anytime now, you can go do it.", he told me humbly. _He's acting as if HE'S the one who eavesdropped. -sweatdrop-_

"Will you stop stuttering?", I asked, aggravated. _Why don't you just TELL me? Right now, face-to-face?_ And at that time, I _really _felt like kicking him.

"Nagihiko. Tell me.", I dared him.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because you don't care and you hate me!"

"I wouldn't be here talking to you if that was true!"

"Why would you care?", he mumbled, discouraged.

"Because I LIKE you dammit!" Then I took a deep breath from all the shouting.

"Y-You what?"

"You heard me. I like you. Don't make me say it again."

"Pinch me."

"_Pardon!"_

"Wake me up from this dream, please?"

"FUJISAKI NAGIHIIKO YOU ARE NOT DREAMING!", I screeched.

"I'm not?"

"You're not."

"So you like me?"

"Ugh. YES."

"And this is real?"

"Yes, dammit!"

Then he stepped closer to me, leaned down and pressed his lips gently to mine. We pulled apart after a few seconds.

"Huh. So I'm not dreaming after all."

"Shut up."

"Rima?"

"What."

"I like you, too.", he smiled.

I smiled back at him, then giggled. "Who said that eavesdropping won't do you any good?"

* * *

**Ahh, finally done~ It's actually 1 a.m over here. -yawns- I just wanted to write this to celebrate my very awesomely awesome first day in Highschool! -Whoot- Oh, what an awesome day, if only I didn't get leg cramps and a toothache. T_T**

**So I figure this is not exactly the best I've written, but I guess it's a not-so-awesome fanfic to celebrate a super-awesome day~ xD And I just realized, this is awfully short! And the ending seems rushed, but I'm too lazy to change it nowwww~ -whines- Aaaaanyways~ **

**I'm hoping to write a multi-chapter, but my mind's brain-dead and I can't think of anything~ -cries in a corner- I lost too many neurons from banging my head on the chair today 'cause I was hungry and the teacher won't let me eat****. But anywaaaays~ I don't need to drag you down the negative vortex called _My Life. _XD**

**Please review~ Tell me where I went wrong, where I went right or whatever it is you want to tell me. XD And if you're wondering, THIS idea came while I was fighting with my sister. Urgh. She's always so mad lately. I wonder if she's PMSing. -thinks-**

**~Lizzie-Chan :)**


End file.
